1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a simple tent, and more particularly to a simple tent which is easy to be unfolded or folded, and has a broad top space.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional closed tent is composed of a cloth enclosure (40) sheathed on a framework (41). The tent is generally used in outdoor sports, such as camping, or hunting. However, the conventional tent has such a narrow top space that it is inconvenient for a user to take actions, such as shooting during hunting.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional open tent is composed of an open cloth (50) sheathed on a framework (52) with a central pole (51). The open tent is often used as a business site in fairs or markets. However, a space available in the tent is limited by the central pole (51), which is inconvenient for merchants and their clients.
Therefore, the invention provides a simple tent to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.